If—
by Nana Bodt
Summary: Ketika Haruno Sakura menggombali Inuzuka Kiba di suatu siang. / "Kalau aku bunga, kau jadi lebah madunya, ya?" / "Tidak mau!" / "Ooh tidak mau? Ya sudah aku mau mencari lebah yang lain saja!" / "Tidak boleh, Sakura-chan." / a KibaSaku fic for poetry-fuwa. Mind to RnR?


Disclaimer: Naruto's MINEEEEEE! /dibuang rame2/ ga ga, Naruto itu punyanya MK sensei. Kalo aku sih di sini cuma minjem chara mereka hanya untuk memuaskan hasrat pribadi aja /desh/

A KibaSaku fanfiction untuk **poetry-fuwa**. Ini untukmu puuuuuttttttt *menerjang dengan pelukan*

Warning: Typos, OOC, kadar kemanisan yang mungkin terlalu tinggi sampe bikin eneg ataupun diabetes. /NO

Enjoy!

.

.

.

_**If―**_

_**taintedIris**_

.

.

.

Hanyalah suatu siang yang cerah di Konoha. Ketika sang surya bersinar begitu cerah seperti di hari-hari sebelumnya, disaat awan-awan nampak beriringan di atas langit biru yang cerah diiringi suara cicitan burung yang sesekali terdengar serta semilir angin yang bertiup sejuk.

Terbaring dua sosok anak manusia berbeda kelamin di atas hamparan rumput di bawah pohon apel yang rindang dengan nafas terengah serta pandangan yang sama-sama tertuju pada langit yang terhalang oleh rindangnya dedaunan hijau. Kedua tangan mereka terentang di atas kepala. Yang satu nampak mengatur nafas sambil tersenyum puas, sedangkan yang satunya lagi nampak tengah memejamkan matanya menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus mengenai wajahnya yang kotor karena debu dan keringat.

Si sosok pemuda berambut coklat gelap acak-acakan yang sedaritadi terdiam kini kembali menimbulkan suara geraman pelan sembari merentangkan tangannya yang terasa amat pegal. Sosok berambut merah muda di sebelahnya menolehkan kepalanya ke samping memandangi aktivitas yang dilakukan oleh sang kekasih.

Inuzuka Kiba.

Sudah tiga bulan sejak mereka menjalin kasih. Semuanya berawal dari suatu malam saat mereka menghadiri pesta besar-besaran yang diadakan Naruto sebelum ia melepas masa bujangnya karena dua minggu kemudian ia akan menjadi suami sah dari Hyuuga Hinata, puteri tertua dari Hyuuga Hiashi. Alkohol tercium di mana-mana, suara musik yang memekakkan telinga seakan tak membuat mereka tuli. Kesadaran dan kewarasan seakan menghilang terkena efek minuman yang mereka tenggak bergelas-gelas. Malam itu mereka berpesta dengan gila.

Dan malam itu entah setan apa yang merasukinya, seorang Inuzuka Kiba menghampirinya dan menawarkan dirinya untuk mengantarnya pulang―kepada dirinya yang saat itu sudah terlihat kacau berantakan dan menipis kewarasannya.

Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi setelah itu, karena keesokan paginya ia mendapati dirinya tertidur di atas tempat tidur yang tak ia ketahui, bersama dengan sesosok lelaki berambut kecoklatan yang masih berada di dunia mimpi dengan pakaian yang masih lengkap.

Panik tentu saja. Ia segera mengecek keadaan tubuhnya yang ternyata masih mengenakan baju lengkap seperti semalam. Bahkan kini ia tengah mengenakan jaket milik si lelaki yang katanya tak pernah lelaki Inuzuka itu lepaskan. Samar ia dapat mencium bau anjing dari jaket berwarna biru keabuan milik lelaki bertato merah itu.

Dan mendadak rasa pusing menyergap kepalanya. Ia memegangi pelipisnya dengan suara geraman tertahan yang meluncur dari bibirnya, tanpa sengaja membuat pria di sampingnya terbangun. Kiba yang melihat keadaan Sakura langsung menyodorkan segelas penuh air yang berada di atas mejanya.

"Minumlah."

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya dan meminum air di dalam gelas itu hingga tandas. Dan baru saja ia ingin kembali memijit keningnya yang masing terasa pening, dua buah tangan yang besar dan hangat justru berada di sana dan menggantikan tugas tangannya.

"Malam yang gila, huh?" tanya Kiba di balik punggung Sakura dengan tangan yang masih melakukan gerakan memijat. Desahan kelegaan meluncur dari bibir Sakura, memenuhi udara di dalam kamar beraroma anjing yang ia tempati.

"Yeah …" kedua kelopak mata itu terpejam menikmati pijatan Kiba.

Lima menit kemudian, kegiatan memijat itu berhenti. Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Kiba yang sedaritadi duduk di belakangnya dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya yang masih lusuh karena baru bangun tidur.

"Merasa lebih baik?"

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya … Terima kasih banyak untuk memijat kepalaku dan …" Sakura terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali melanjutkan perkataannya, "… Dan untuk menampungku di sini semalam dan tidak melakukan hal kurang ajar padaku" dan kali ini senyum menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Tak masalah. Lagipula aku tidak akan menyentuhmu kalau aku masih ingin hidup." Ujar Kiba sambil terkekeh pelan. Sakura pun ikut tertawa mendengar perkataan Kiba.

"Hahaha … Keputusan yang tepat, Inuzuka Kiba."

Dan sejak saat itu hubungan mereka semakin dekat. Berawal dari ketidaksengajaan bertemu di beberapa sudut Konoha sekali-kali, hingga ketidaksengajaan itu berubah menjadi kesengajaan. Obrolan-obrolan tak penting kini menjadi obrolan yang berujung pada pengenalan pribadi masing-masing lebih jauh. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, benih-benih cinta tumbuh di antara mereka berdua.

Hingga suatu malam Inuzuka Kiba menyatakan cintanya kepada Sakura tepat di bawah pohon momiji yang daun-daunnya tak nampak lagi pada rantingnya. Bermodalkan sebuah senyuman serta secuil keberanian.

Serta empat buah kata yang terangkai dalam satu kalimat pertanyaan yang begitu menghangatkan hati.

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Bagaimana bisa Sakura menjawabnya dengan kata tidak? Inuzuka Kiba adalah sosok yang berbeda dari lelaki yang lain. Lelaki itu brengsek, gila, kasar, dan lucu namun begitu _gentle _dan hangat sewaktu-waktu. Lelaki itulah yang mengisi kekosongan hari-harinya dan membantunya melupakan sosok pria berambut _raven _pujaannya semasa dulu.

Dan malam itu mereka berbagi satu pelukan hangat dan sebuah kecupan panjang pada kening dan pipi masing-masing. Ditemani indahnya sinar rembulan yang memantul pada permukaan anak sungai yang mengalir dengan tenang.

.

"… Ra? Sakura-_chan_? Kau sedang memikirkan apa?"

Tangan besar yang kotor terkena debu yang menempel nampak terlambai tepat di depan wajahnya, seakan berusaha untuk mengusir lamunan yang sempat bersarang pada otak jeniusnya. Kedua bola mata hijau daunnya mengerjap pelan.

"Aku sedang tidak memikirkan apa-apa, Kiba-_kun."_

Dan ia kini mulai memanggil lelaki itu dengan menambahkan suffiks _–kun_ pada namanya. Ia masih ingat wajah bahagia Kiba saat ia memanggil nama pemuda itu dengan suffiks untuk pertama kalinya di depan rumah sakit dan dihadiahi sebuah pelukan hangat oleh lelaki klan pengendali anjing tersebut. Juga ia masih ingat rasa panas yang memenuhi wajahnya ketika mendapati banyak orang yang melihat ke arah mereka.

"Bohong. Kau pasti sedang memikirkan sesuatu." bantah Kiba dengan raut wajah kekhawatiran, dan Sakura tahu jelas apa yang membuat lelaki bertato merah di pipi itu khawatir.

Bahwa ia masih memikirkan Uchiha Sasuke, cinta monyetnya dulu.

Ia kesal, namun ia tak dapat menyalahkan Kiba. Lagipula ia senang-senang saja mendapati Kiba khawatir ia akan direbut pria lain.

Sakura mengacak-acak helaian rambut Kiba yang memang sudah acak-acakan sebelumnya. Senyum nampak menghiasi wajahnya yang kelelahan karena sehabis _sparring _seharian dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Aku tidak memikirkan Sasuke,_ baka_. Aku hanya sedang bernostalgia …"

Sepasang manik berwarna cokelat pekat itu memandangi manik hijau daun di hadapannya dengan intens. Lelaki itu bernafas lega mendapati tak ada kebohongan nampak di sana.

"Bernostalgia tentang apa?"

"Tentang kita, tentu saja."

Kiba mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, kali ini senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya yang sebelumnya pucat karena khawatir.

Sakura pun mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke arah langit, yang diikuti oleh Kiba juga. Iris _viridian _itu memandangi seekor lebah yang nampak tengah terbang bebas di udara.

Mendadak niatnya untuk beromantis-romantisan dengan Kiba muncul.

"Hei, Kiba-_kun …"_

Perhatian Kiba masihlah tertuju kepada kapas putih besar berbagai bentuk yang tengah berarak di atas kepalanya.

"Hmm?" tanyanya tanpa menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sang kekasih yang nampaknya juga tengah asyik menghitung lebah-lebah yang terbang berarakan tak jauh dari atas kepalanya.

"Kalau aku bunga, kau jadi lebah madunya, ya?"

"Tidak mau!"

Jawaban Kiba sontak membuat Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sang kekasih yang kini juga tengah menatap ke arahnya. Sepasang bola mata kecoklatannya memandangnya dengan tatapan tak suka.

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Aku bilang tidak mau, Sakura-_chan."_

Rasa kesal jelas ia rasakan detik itu juga. Ia langsung membalikkan tubuhnya memunggungi kekasihnya itu dengan kedua tangan yang kini terlipat di dadanya. Bibirnya mengerucut ke depan.

Ck, lelaki ini susah sekali diajak romantis!

"Ooh tidak mau? Ya sudah aku mau mencari lebah yang lain saja!"

Kiba jelas terkejut mendengar jawaban kekasih bertenaga supernya tersebut. kedua matanya mengerjap berkali-kali sembari memandangi punggung yang ditempeli oleh rerumputan yang tertimpa oleh punggung itu sebelumnya. Namun perlahan, matanya melembut. Kedua tangannya terulur dan memutar tubuh itu hingga kini wajah sipemilik tubuh kembali terlihat oleh matanya.

Dapat Kiba lihat bibir mungil Sakura mengerucut, menandakan gadis itu tengah mengambek. Senyum lembut kini menghiasi wajah pria bertaring tajam tersebut.

"Tidak boleh, Sakura-_chan."_

Sakura mendengus.

"Kalau tidak boleh kenapa kau tidak mau jadi lebahnya?" tanya Sakura sengit. Kiba tertawa kecil mendengar nada kekesalan yang begitu kentara pada kata-kata yang meluncur dari bibir kekasih merah mudanya.

Tangannya yang besar kini terulur mengusap wajah Sakura yang selalu lah cantik di matanya. Dan kini ia dapat melihat rona merah muda manis yang menghiasi wajah gadis di depannya.

Aah, malu-malu rupanya.

"Kau mau tahu kenapa aku tidak mau jadi lebahnya?" kepala Sakura terangguk dengan cepat. Kiba kembali tersenyum lembut dengan iris _mocha_-nya yang menatap iris giok di depannya dalam-dalam.

"Karena aku tidak ingin menjadi lelaki yang hanya datang kepadamu untuk merasakan manismu, seperti lebah yang hanya datang kepada bunga untuk menghisap nektarnya. Aku tidak ingin menjadi lelaki yang akan meninggalkanmu ketika aku tidak menemukan kegunaan dalam dirimu, sama seperti lebah yang meninggalkan bunga jika dirasa nektarnya telah habis dan membiarkan bunga itu layu sendirian."

Sakura tercengang mendengar kata-kata pemuda di hadapannya. Iris _viridian-_nya melebar.

"Tapi aku ingin menjadi bunga sepertimu, Sakura-_chan. _Dimana kita akan tumbuh bersama, mekar bersama, dan mati bersama. Aku ingin selalu bersamamu hingga waktulah yang akan memisahkan kita berdua suatu saat nanti."

Dan sesuatu yang panas kini membasahi mata Sakura, hingga setetes likuid bening itu jatuh dan membasahi pipinya yang kini tertangkup pada kedua tangan kekasihnya.

"Karena aku mencintaimu, Haruno Sakura. Aku mencintaimu dengan setulus hatiku."

Dan perlahan, sangat perlahan, wajah lelaki itu mendekat, hingga bibirnya yang hangat menyentuh kening lebar Sakura dan mengecupnya dengan begitu lembut dan penuh sayang. Sakura mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya kini melingkari punggung kekasih berambut cokelat gelapnya itu dan membawanya dalam satu rengkuhan hangat.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Inuzuka Kiba."

Sakura dapat merasakan bibir lelaki itu membentuk senyuman pada keningnya.

Dan kini ia tidak mempedulikan dinginnya angin yang berhembus, ataupun dedaunan yang jatuh di atas kepalanya, maupun suara dengungan lebah dan ciapan burung yang memenuhi udara di sekitarnya.

Karena yang ia rasakan saat ini adalah, kehangatan Kiba yang memeluknya begitu erat dan hangat, bibir tipis pemuda itu yang berada pada keningnya, serta aroma anjing dan tanah yang memenuhi paru-parunya.

Karena dunianya adalah dunia dimana Kiba ada bersamanya.

.

.

.

_**If **__―fin_


End file.
